rpingfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighter
The fighter is usually the heavy physical hitter of the group, focusing mainly on physical attributes of defense and offense. Some are more skilled in the use of weaponry (such as warriors and paladins from Dungeons and Dragons) while others are more skilled in the use of unarmed combat (for instance monks from Dungoens & Dragons). The exact type of class within this class type ranges from the pure offensive barbarian (Dungeons & Dragons), to the defensive Dwarven defender (Dungeons & Dragons). Their use in weaponry ranges from the more common sword, shield and axe (warrior, Dungeons & Dragons), to the bow and arrow or rocks and slings (ranger, Dungeons & Dragons), to unarmed combat (monk, Dungeon & Dragons). Some are purely dependant on their physical prowess and skills (such as Kain from Final Fantasy IV), whereas others rely also on a more esoterical set of skills (such as Cecil the Black Knight from Final Fantasy IV). And even yet others really on physical mutations and enhancements to safeguard themselves from harm (such as the tanker from City of Heroes) or slay the enemy from afar (the blaster from City of Heroes) or up close (the scrapper from City of Heroes). All in all the common attributes of fighters are that they possess great potential for direct physical damage, either through the use of sheer physical prowess, the aid of magic, or utilising equipment. As such a short explanation of these types shall be given, divided into 2 categories: the source of their power and their method of attack. Please note that any self-respecting fighter has at least one of these attributes in both categories -Source: prowess- These are your quintessential gladiators, they rely on brawn over matter. They wield their weapons with deadly precision and apply lethal force. Examples: barbarian (Dungeons & Dragons), scrapper (City of Heroes), Kain (Final Fantasy IV), warrior (World of Warcraft -Source: magic- These are basically still your quintessential gladiators, however they have learned to imbue their attacks with magic or they have quite simply learned some helpful techniques for ensuring their survival. Examples: Cecil (both black knight and paladin versions, Final Fantasy IV), Spell Fencer (Final Fantasy: 4 Heroes of Light), paladin (Diablo II) -Source: Enhancement- These fighters take more extra bonuses and abilities from items, equipment or even physical transformations/mutations. Examples: druid (Dungeons & Dragons), tanker (City of Heroes), battlemage (Dungeons & Dragons: Forgotten Realms) -Damage: Close Combat- These fighters prefer to deal damage up close and personal and they make up for these types of encounters by either having a high number of hitpoints or a high defensive attribute Examples: Yang (Final Fantasy IV), martial artist (Dragon Quest IX: Sentinel of the Skies), General (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) -Damage: Ranged- Most characters with this preferance have lower defence and hit points, but oftentimes higher mobility and speed. They also have a knack of staying out of harms way with skills or specific abilities to slow enemy movement down a bit. Examples: hunter (World of Warcraft), amazon (Diable II), ranger (Final Fantasy: 4 Heroes of Light/Dungeons & Dragons), blaster (City of Heroes) Category:Terminology